


No Problem

by Skye



Category: Hikari Sentai Maskman
Genre: Community: 15pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenta allows himself to get caught in the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Problem

Kenta paused to reflect on how this had happened. Surely this hadn't been the "training" that Takeru had in mind when making this suggestion, or had it? The two of them left alone, suddenly what should have been Kenta's meditation left him distracted, looking over at his teammate, noticing that Takeru was doing the same.

Then their timed together switched from training to something entirely different. Kenta recalled how natural it had seemed, no hesitation from either him or Takeru then as they were together, even though he'd never really thought of Takeru before as anything more than a person he admired.

In fact, he'd thought that Takeru wasn't like that at all, with his involvement with Princess Ial and all. Did this put him in the middle of a love triangle? Kenta then realized that he himself had thought of nothing but demure girls before now, he wanted to eventually find and settle down with one. That was what most guys wanted, wasn't it? Then why did he feel-

Kenta realized that he'd started to ruin what had been a good experience. It didn't have to have a meaning, now or in the future, it had just happened, and it was nice right then. In fact, the only really bad thing about this was that he'd been listening to Takeru snore for the past fifteen minutes or so. He quickly tapped Takeru on the forehead. "Hey, wake up. Don't you have other things to get done today?"

Takeru groggily sat up. "Uh, right," he confirmed. Kenta smirked his way, the two of them exchanging knowing glances before beginning to get ready for the day.


End file.
